Solar Eclipse
by GalvatronLikesPonys
Summary: PRE-ARMADA to ARMADA: A femme born into a Decepticon family gets everything she knows ripped out from under her at a young age when two mechs from the Autobot faction break into her home, and end up killing her parents...rated M just to be safe ;3
1. The Days of Her Life

**Mi-chan: So I decided to edit a lot of my writing since I noticed quite a bit of errors. It should look a lot neater this time around, so I hope you enjoy this more revised version of Solar Eclipse :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or its characters, Hasbro does. I do own my OC's though, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

Chapter One:

The Days of Her Life

A Decepticon Soldier ran through the hallways of a hospital to get to a certain room.

When he came to the room he was looking for, he had to gather himself, sighing softly before he pushed past the doors, and walked into the room with a smile on his faceplates.

On the hospital recharge birth, was a Seeker Femme that held a sparkling, the sparkling fast asleep in its creator's arms.

The sparkling had the most beautiful coloring, the main color being navy blue and a midnight purple, accented with lavender and another color of blue that evened things out.

The Decepticon Soldier walked over to the side of recharge birth and gave his Sparkmate a kiss on the forehead.

"You're awfully late you know..." said the Seeker Femme with a pout.

"I know... The battlefield held me up Love, It couldn't be helped..." said the Mech.

"Well... I haven't named her yet..." said the Seeker Femme.

"So, it's a girl huh? Hm, well, I dunno... How about...Skyshadow?" suggested the Mech.

"Nah... How about... Hmmm... I know! How about Eclipse?" suggested the Seeker Femme excitedly.

"Why Eclipse instead of Skyshadow?" asked the Mech with a raised optical ridge.

The sparkling suddenly stirred and let out a yawn. She opened her sky blue optics and looked at her creators with curiosity and wonder.

"I dunno, I just like Eclipse better." said the Seeker Femme looking at her sparkling with kind optics.

The sparkling suddenly giggled and was reaching out toward her father. The Mech laughed and put his face down to her level. She suddenly grabbed his cheeks and began to feel her hands all over his face out of pure curiosity.

"Alright, whatever, Eclipse it is then..." said the Mech with a bit of a laugh.

The Seeker Femme smiled and watched Eclipse satisfy her curiosity.

*****Three-Thousand Years Later*****

On her recharge berth inside her room, Eclipse was coloring in her coloring book. But when her father entered her room, she suddenly looked up from her coloring book, and paid full attention to him.

"C'mon Eclipse, we're going into Autobot territory today. We need to get some Energon, and I'm not leaving you here by yourself..."

Eclipse got off of her recharge berth and followed her father through the house and out the front door.

As they walked through the Decepticon inhabited city, Eclipse's father, Solarflare, would get all kinds of compliments on how beautiful his child was and how captivating her optics were.

Eclipse wouldn't say anything every time a stranger would ask her a question, and her father would protectively pull her closer to him if the Mech or Femme who was asking Eclipse a question walked with them for too long.

They entered a shop and the store owner instantly smiled when they walked in.

"Well, if isn't Solarflare. I haven't seen you here in my shop for awhile...finally run out of all that Energon you smuggled from Autobot territory?" asked the owner with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, me and Eclipse need a new paint job... Can you do it?" asked Solarflare.

"No problem. But, why are you taking your kid with you this time?" asked the owner.

"That's none of your concern Doublecross, we just need an Autobot paint job... Clear?" said Solarflare with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Alright alright, no need to get so defensive... So, how do you want your little one to look?" asked Doublecross.

"No pink that's for sure... Hm... How about a light blue color to replace her lavender... Two different shades of just regular blue to replace the navy blue color... And white to replace the dark purple." said Solarflare seriously.

"Okay... Do you also want the Autobot Insignia on each of her Seeker wings?" asked Doublecross as he wrote down what Solarflare wanted his daughter to look like.

"Nah, she's not quite old enough for that kind of thing anyway... I doubt anyone would care." said Solarflare.

"Alright then... Do you need a fake ID for her?" asked Doublecross.

"Yeah, her name as an Autobot will be Saphire." said Solarflare.

"Okay, everything's all set. I just need to get a picture of Eclipse as Saphire once her paint job is done, and then I can create a fake ID." said Doublecross.

"And just the usual paint job for me. I want to look the same as last time." said Solarflare.

"Sounds good to me." said Doublecross as he finished writing some things down "I'll just go to the back and get things prepped for you both. I'll be right back." he said as he pulled back a curtain from behind the front desk and went to the back of the shop to get things set up.

Solarflare and Eclipse then decided to sit down in the small waiting area and wait until it was time to get their new paint jobs.

When they both sat down, Eclipse tapped her father's arm to get his attention.

"What is it hon'?" asked Solarflare, now paying full attention to his daughter.

"Will it hurt?" asked Eclipse in a small voice.

"Will what hurt?"

"The paint job..." she responded nervously.

Solarflare smiled and put his hand on the top of her helm "No Eclipse, it won't hurt one bit. So be good for Doublecross, alright?"

"Okay Daddy... I'll be good." said Eclipse as she grabbed his hand from on top of her helm to hold onto.

"That a girl." said Solarflare with a soft smile.

About ten minutes later, Doublecross was ready to apply the new paint onto Eclipse.

Eclipse went to the back of the shop, finding out when the paint was being applied that her father was right about it not hurting one bit.

When she stepped out to show her father her new paint job, she went to a nearby mirror and got a good look at her new self. She spun around slowly a few times in front of the mirror to get a better look at herself. Solarflare smiled, knowing she looked just as good as an Autobot than she did as a Decepticon.

"Alright, time for your picture." said Doublecross as he led her to a bare wall to lean against.

"Okay, just look at the camera." said Doublecross.

When Eclipse looked at the camera, her picture was instantly taken, and it was over.

"All done?" asked Eclipse as she looked from Doublecross to Solarflare.

"All done." said Solarflare.

"Now it's your father's turn." said Doublecross as he started to head to the back of the shop once again.

"Stay here and wait Eclipse. I should be out in no time." Solarflare said before he went to the back of the store to get his new paint job.

Eclipse nodded and went to sit on a bench in the waiting area.

When she sat down, she ended up getting right back up again to look at her reflection in the mirror. She spun around in front of the mirror a few more times as she observed more of her new paint job that she had missed before.

After that, she decided to look behind the front desk and see what she could find. She eventually found some Energon pops (similar to a lollipop, but for Transformers) and scooped some into her hand... But she was instantly caught in the act when Solarflare and Doublecross walked out from behind the curtain that led to the back of the shop.

"Eclipse... You're not supposed to steal from other Decepticons..." said Solarflare with a sigh.

"It's alright, she can have the whole jar if she wants it." said Doublecross with a chuckle.

Eclipse smiled a sheepish smile and hugged her father.

"Yeah yeah, you're just bein' a suck-up now..." laughed Solarflare.

Eclipse gave her father the cutest little evil smirk he had ever seen in his entire life after he had said that.

"She's defiantly your kid Solarflare." laughed Doublecross.

"I know, she get's that evil smirk from Aquamarine." said Solarflare proudly.

"Mommy?" asked Eclipse with curious optics.

"Yes little one, Mommy." Solarflare responded with a fond smile.

"Here's Eclipse's fake ID." said Doublecross as he grabbed Eclipse's newly printed fake ID out of a machine and handed it over to Solarflare.

Solarflare nodded and put the fake ID in his subspace. He then pulled some money out of his subspace, and handed it to Doublecross.

"Pleasure doing business with you as usual, Solarflare." said Doublecross

"You're forgetting something..." said Solarflare sternly, looking to Doublecross and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mirror? Picture?" asked Eclipse pointing toward the mirror and the bare wall.

"No little one, he already knows what he looks like, and he already has a fake ID." chuckled Doublecross as he went behind the desk and got two necklaces with a Decepticon symbol on each one, as well as two bottles filled with some kind of chemical.

"You both need to wear these before you leave my shop so that you two will still have Decepticon energy signatures." explained Doublecross as he handed the necklaces over to Solarflare.

Eclipse blinked, she thought she already had a Decepticon energy signature...

"The paint on you and I have on right now gives off an Autobot energy signature Eclipse." said Solarflare putting the smaller necklace around her neck "That's why we wear these when we're in town or around other Decepticons... So that they'll know we're of the same faction and won't hurt us." he stated, now putting his own necklace on.

"And these two bottles are filled with a special chemical that washes the paint right off when you're ready to get rid of it, and the Autobot energy signature." Doublecross stated, handing both bottles over to Solarflare.

Solarflare put the bottles into his subspace.

"And, you don't want to forget this Eclipse." said Doublecross handing the small jar of Energon pops to Eclipse.

Eclipse's face lit up and she took the jar from Doublecross.

Solarflare said his thanks before he and Eclipse walked out of the store.

Eclipse smiled the whole way home.

*****Later*****

"C'mon Eclipse! We have to leave!" called Solarflare in his vehicle mode right outside of his family's house.

Eclipse came running outside with her box of crayons and coloring book. She hopped inside the open trailer that was hooked up to her father's vehicle mode, and closed the garage-like door of the long trailer behind her.

Soon enough, they were on their way toward the Autobot territory.

After hours of driving, Solarflare and Eclipse ended up at an entrance of one of the major Autobot cities. The security guards stopped them before they entered the city and scanned them to make sure they had an Autobot energy signature. Thanks to the paint on both his and Eclipse's bodies, and the ID's they carried as well, they were both granted access to enter the city.

Once in the city, they began to stock up on Energon that would last them for a very long time. And once they were done with that, Solarflare came across a park where younglings could play and instantly stopped near it. He detached the long trailer from his vehicle mode and transformed into his robot mode.

Solarflare walked to the door of the trailer and opened it to find Eclipse sitting on top of one of the very large Energon cubes, coloring in her coloring book.

"Hey hon', I have a surprise for you." he said with warm optics.

Eclipse instantly looked up, left her crayons and coloring book on top of the sealed Energon cube, got down from it, and got out of the long trailer.

When Eclipse had a good view of the outside and spotted a park, her optics instantly brightened, and she looked at Solarflare expectantly.

"You can go play... But don't forget your Autobot name." said Solarflare.

Eclipse laughed out of pure joy and hugged her father before running to the playground to play.

Solarflare smirked, locked the trailer, and went to a park bench to sit down. He watched Eclipse as she went down the slide over and over, and would climb on the jungle gym.

By the time she had started sitting on a swing, another youngling and his father had arrived at the park.

"Daddy, can I go play now?" asked the red and yellow youngling.

His father laughed "Yes, you can go play now."

"Yay!" shouted the red and yellow youngling as he happily ran to swings.

The red and yellow youngling's father went over to the park bench where Solarflare was sitting.

"Hi, is that little Seeker yours?" asked the red and yellow youngling's father as he sat down next to Solarflare.

"Yeah." said Solarflare without looking at the mech.

The red and yellow youngling stopped when he saw Eclipse barely swinging on a swing.

"Hi! My name's Hot Shot! What's your name?" asked the red and yellow youngling excitedly.

Eclipse looked up at him and said nothing.

"C'mon, you've gotta' have name right?" asked Hot Shot, now sitting on the swing next to hers.

"Saphire." Eclipse stated in a monotone manner.

"Saphire... That's a pretty name." said Hot Shot with a friendly smile.

"Really?" asked Eclipse with a slight blush.

"Sure!" said Hot Shot with a confident smile and a thumbs-up.

"Well... Hot Shot is a cool name too." said Eclipse softly and shyly.

"Really!?" asked Hot Shot excitedly.

"Sure..." said Eclipse softly.

"Hey, thanks! Do you wanna play catch the Autobot?"

Eclipse looked at Hot Shot with confusion.

"You do know what catch the Autobot is... Don't you Saphire?"

Eclipse just shook her head no.

"That's okay Saphire, I'll teach you then." said Hot Shot with a soft smile.

Eclipse was puzzled. Instead of making fun of her for not knowing what game he was talking about and calling her stupid like the few younglings she had played with back at her home town/city... He was nice about it, letting her know it was okay, and letting her know he was going to teach her how to play instead of belittling her about not knowing about it in the first place. Hot Shot was certainly a different youngling than what she was used to. Then again, he was an Autobot after all...

Hot Shot started explaining how the game worked and she listened intently. Eventually, they were playing the game, and she was having the time of her life.

"Sl-slow d-down..." panted Hot Shot as he tried to tag Eclipse.

Eclipse giggled at the fact that she had been 'it' first and now that she had tagged Hot Shot, he had a hard time keeping up with her.

"I give up!" said Hot Shot as he plopped himself down on the ground. "I'll be a Decepticon forever!"

Eclipse frowned at the fact that Hot Shot acted like being a Decepticon was a bad thing... But then again, Hot Shot was an Autobot...

Eclipse walked over to Hot Shot, laid down right next to him, and held his hand in hers.

"What're you doing?" asked Hot Shot, completely puzzled.

"Well... If we're holding hands... We'll both be 'it', and you won't have to be a Decepticon alone..." said Eclipse with a warm smile.

Hot Shot looked at her funny, but then started laughing "It's just a game Saphire."

"I know..." said Eclipse starting to blush.

"But...thanks." said Hot Shot as he looked up at the sky, starting to blush and squeeze her hand tighter.

Eclipse looked at Hot Shot and smiled... He was the nicest youngling she had ever met, and the closest thing to a friend she had ever had... Then again... He was an Autobot...

They laid there for quite awhile... That is, until Eclipse's father called for her.

"Saphire! Time to go!" called Solarflare.

Eclipse got up and helped Hot Shot up as well before they both walked over to their fathers.

"Hey Dad! This is my new friend, Saphire!" said Hot Shot introducing Eclipse to his father.

"Really now? It's nice to meet you Saphire." said Hot Shot's father as he smiled at her warmly.

Eclipse nodded.

"We better get going then Saphire." Solarflare stated in a monotone way.

"That's too bad you have to leave so soon Saphire..." said Hot Shot.

"Yeah..." Eclipse said softly.

"It was nice meeting you... But my daughter and I have to leave now." said Solarflare.

Solarflare offered his hand to Eclipse and she grabbed it. They both started walking toward the trailer... But suddenly, Eclipse remembered something and let go of her father's hand, running back to Hot Shot.

"Hm? What is it Saphire?" asked Hot Shot, blinking slightly in curiousity.

She suddenly took an Energon pop out of her subspace, grabbed Hot Shot's hand, and put the Energon pop in his hand.

"Huh? For me?" asked Hot Shot in surprise.

Eclipse nodded with a slight smile.

"Wow, thanks." smiled Hot Shot.

She nodded once more before she turned and ran back to her father who had already started hooking himself up to the long trailer.

When Solarflare was in his vehicle mode and all ready to go, she was getting inside the trailer when she heard Hot Shot say goodbye...

"Goodbye Saphire! I hope we meet again!" called Hot Shot with a smile as he waved goodbye.

Eclipse smiled and climbed into the trailer, closing the door behind her.

*****One-Thousand Years Later*****

By the time Eclipse was four years old, she had completely forgotten about Hot Shot, and was, of course, back to her normal paint job.

It was in the middle of the day, and Eclipse was in her room trying to build the Decepticon Palace out a bunch of different building blocks her mother, Aquamarine, had bought for her recently.

Before long, her mother arrived home from the battlefield, Eclipse hearing the front door open and then close shut in the process.

Eclipse instantly got up, walking out of her room and toward the front door.

Aquamarine noticed Eclipse coming toward her and instantly smiled.

"Hi mommy." Eclipse greeted her mother, giving her a hug.

"Hi sweetie." Aquamarine smiled, kneeling as she kissed Eclipse lightly on the forehead.

"Hey hon'." Solarflare greeted his mate as he walked into view, tenderly kissing his sparkmate on the lips for a moment when she had stood up.

"You're in a good mood today~." said Aquamarine, looking into her sparkmate's optics dreamily.

"Don't you remember what today is?" asked Solarflare smirking.

Aquamarine chuckled "I know, the day our little Seeker Femme gets her Decepticon mark."

"Mark?" asked Eclipse innocently.

Aquamarine picked up her child "Yes dear. Today you become an official Decepticon." she said proudly.

Eclipse snuggled into her mother and took in her smell. This was going to be a day to remember...

Aquamarine gently stroked her daughter's helm as Eclipse continued to snuggle.

Solarflare put his arm around his two Femmes "Well, we better be on our way to the Decepticon Palace." he smiled softly.

Eclipse was placed back on the ground before the family left the house, holding both of their hands as they headed into the city.

*****Later*****

They had finally ended up at the Decepticon Palace, the guards smirking at Eclipse when they saw her fast asleep in her father's arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Taking your little one to see Megatron are you?" asked one of the guards as the family approached them.

"Yes, today she gets her Decepticon Insignia." said Solarflare.

"Go ahead in." said the other guard, before he signaled another Decepticon to open the gates.

Two enormous gates opened up and the family walked inside the palace walls.

As they were being escorted to the throne room, Eclipse suddenly woke up. When she realized where she was, she got Solarflare's attention, and he put her down, letting her walk the rest of the way with them.

When they arrived at the entrance of the throne room, Eclipse sensed a nervous vibe coming from her father, even more so than her mother, as the doors opened up to reveal the great Decepticon Tyrant himself. The great Tyrant sat upon his throne, listening as another family gave their thanks for bestowing a Decepticon Insignia upon their child before they were gone from his sight.

As Eclipse's family approached the throne of Megatron, she could swear when Megatron saw her, his demeanor changed, seemingly more interested in what her family had to say. Maybe it was Eclipse's optics that captivated him so...

Solarflare and Aquamarine knelt down on one knee, looking to the floor. Eclipse being the only one left standing, looking into the eyes of the Great Decepticon Tyrant.

"Lord Megatron, we have come to ask that you bestow the Decepticon Insignia upon our child, Eclipse..." said Solarflare with great respect.

Megatron smirked an evil, but pleased grin. He was more than honored to bestow a Decepticon Insignia on such a beautiful child.

"Come, Eclipse." Megatron commanded.

Eclipse, without question, walked up the stairs to Megatron's throne.

As she stood before him, he got up off of his thone, kneeling on one knee "This is going to hurt, but it is a great honor." Megatron stated, looking directly into Eclipse's optics.

Eclipse nodded in understanding, Megatron's hand starting to glow, a purple sphere appearing in his hand once he knew she understood what would take place. Quickly, he gently thrusted the glowing purple sphere into the middle of her chest, Eclipse not saying anything in the process.

Megatron was surprised she didn't scream, shout, or even make a sound. All she did, was clench both fists as hard as she could muster, her face squinting slightly, quivering with discomfort.

When the glowing purple sphere faded away, he removed his hand off of the middle of her chest. Her chest now held a Decepticon Insignia for all to behold.

Data had streamed into her mind as questions as to where her loyalties lied were soon answered, and she soon understood that only Megatron, and him alone, was her Lord and Master above all.

Eclipse bowed and turned to leave...but Megatron put a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, I want to give you something..." Megatron said as he took something out of his subspace.

Eclipse turned around to see that a small gun that had the Decepticon insignia on it was in Megatron's hand, and she took it out of his hand.

"Keep this with you at all times, and if you are ever in danger... Fire this at the enemy." said Megatron in almost a whisper.

Eclipse nodded, put the small gun in her subspace, and bowed once more. Megatron smirked and nodded in response before standing up, going back to sit down on his throne.

Eclipse and her family soon went back home and her parents couldn't stop talking about what had happened. They couldn't believe that Megatron himself had given Eclipse her very first weapon! They were so proud of her. She had not even made a sound when Megatron had bestowed the great Decepticon Symbol upon her.

Eclipse couldn't stop outlining the Decepticon insignia on her chest with her finger. She was so fascinated by it for some reason. And every so often, she would take out the small handgun that Megatron had given her to give it a good look-over before putting it back into her subspace.

Eclipse later ended up in her room again, finishing up the rest of the Decepticon Palace she had started on before she had left the house, marveling at her work when it was done. She smiled a small smile before drifting into recharge on the floor next to her Decepticon Palace, falling into pleasant dreams.

Solarflare and Aquamarine had walked in soon after to tell her it was time to go to bed, but laughed softly whem they found her on the floor in deep recharge. Solarflare carried her to her recharge birth before they both kissed her goodnight, and left Eclipse's room.

*****Later that night*****

Eclipse suddenly awoke to a crashing sound coming from the living room, and sat straight up in her bed.

"You idiot! Do you want to wake them up!?" said a unknown voice in a harsh whisper.

Eclipse suddenly got out of her bed and peeked through the crack of her slightly open door.

She saw two Autobots sneaking around in the living room, heading straight toward her creators' room.

She dimmed her optics a little so that they notice her so easily and silently followed them some few feet away.

It wasn't long before she saw them go into her creators' room, silently close the door behind them, and lock it.

Eclipse, in a panic, ran over to the door and tried to open it, but to no avail. Soon after, she heard a "Hey!" from her father, and scream for her mother.

"Hands against the wall! MOVE!" said one of the Autobots in the room.

"Autobot scum! You DARE enter MY home!?" said Solarflare with fury.

"I could care less about that Decepticreep! Your sparkmate has something of importance to the Autobots!" said the other Autobot in the room.

"Good! I hope she keeps it!" retorted Solarflare.

A clash of metal was heard, and Eclipse heard her father hit the floor roughly.

"That...was for your smart mouth Deceptiscum!" said one of the Autobots.

Eclipse heard her father spit, and get up off of the floor.

"Now, tell us...Aquamarine... Where's the disk you stole from Autobot headquarters!?" demanded the Autobot who had hit Solarflare.

"If you think I'll tell YOU where it is... You're DEAD wrong!" said Aquamarine, as if to spit in the Autobot's face.

Eclipse then heard another clash of metal, and heard her mother hit the floor.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Solarflare as he dove for a gun that lied under his bed, suddenly firing the weapon at one of the Autobots.

Immediately after, shots rang out and Eclipse ran to her room as various shots tore through different walls and doors. She ran into her closet and closed the door, shaking in fear.

About ten minutes later, the shots had ceased and Eclipse peeked out of her closet and snuck out of her room.

She dimmed her optics a bit and snuck back toward the now blown open door to her creators' room.

When she looked into the room...

What she saw...

Was devastating...

* * *

**Feel free to review! Critiques are welcome, Flames are not.**


	2. The Days of Her Life Part II

******Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or its characters, Hasbro does. I do own my OC's though, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Days of Her Life - Part II

Eclipse's spark was suddenly pierced when she saw her mother and father in a pool of their own oil and Energon.

Her mother's optics were offline, and her mother's hand was in her father's.

Solarflare's optics were online... Barely...

Solarflare saw Eclipse in the doorway, his vocal processors making a slurred sound as he reached his arm out toward her.

Eclipse's optics filled with lubricant as she reached her arm out toward him and held her other hand close to her spark... She knew...

Solarflare smiled a weak smile before his arm dropped to his side, and his optics went offline... For good.

Eclipse made an attempt to say something... But nothing came from her mouth... Nothing, but a choked, sparkling-like sound, that seemed to cry for something missing.

It was Eclipse's sound that caused the two Autobots standing over the two lifeless bodies, to turn around, and see the Decepticon youngling with liquid-filled optics, standing in the blown-open doorway.

"Oh slag..." said one of the Autobots.

"Where did she come from?! She can't possibly be the youngling spawned from these two, can she!?" asked the other Autobot in a panic.

"It's alright... We'll just take her to headquarters and ask Optimus what he wants to do with her." said the Autobot as he started to approach her.

Eclipse quickly took a few steps back as the Autobot approached her. The Autobot stopped.

"It's alright little one, we won't hurt you." said the Autobot as he knelt down on one knee, trying to coax her to come to him.

Eclipse continued to step away from him, consumed by the numb feelings in her spark.

"It's alright, come with us. It'll be okay." coaxed the Autobot.

"No... Autobots... Enemies." said Eclipse as she continued to back away.

"She's obviously been processorwashed. Let's just take her to Optimus and get this over with." said the Autobot behind the currently coaxing one.

"Alright... C'mon little one, you're coming with us." said the no longer coaxing Autobot as he got up and started to approach her.

_"If you are ever in danger... Fire this at the enemy."_

Eclipse fingered around in her subspace for the gun Megatron had given her, and held it with her hand still inside her subspace.

"Go away..." said Eclipse numbly.

"Sorry little one, but that's not an option." said the Autobot who stood behind his approaching partner.

Eclipse suddenly pulled the gun Megatron had given her, and shot the approaching Autobot... Making her mark in his right optic, and running toward the front door.

"You slaggin'-!" said the other Autobot in anger as he ran to his wounded partner's side.

Eclipse continued to run toward the front door but suddenly felt an agonizing pain in her left shoulder, and fell to the floor. She struggled to get up, hissing under her breath as she looked at her wounded shoulder that leaked decent amounts of Energon.

"Why did you hurt her!?" asked the wounded Autobot as he got up holding his right optic.

"To stop her from getting away." said the Autobot with a slight smirk.

"You idiot!" said the wounded Autobot as he punched his partner in the arm "We are NEVER to attack the innocence!"

"She isn't innocent! She shot you! I just wounded her so she wouldn't escape!" yelled the Autobot as he rubbed his arm.

"You could've set your gun on stun!" yelled the wounded Autobot back.

Eclipse had taken the moment when the two Autobots were arguing to escape. And by the time the Autobots looked up from their quarreling, Eclipse was gone.

Eclipse held her wounded shoulder and kept running, but it was hard for her since she was losing so much Energon. She would start to lose consciousness every now and then, but she would wake herself up by crashing her whole body into a nearby house or building.

By the time she had the nearby city in her line of sight, she noticed the Decepticon troops were stationed and were walking around with large guns and weaponry inside the city limits. She knew she would be fine as long as there was a Decepticon nearby, and she continued on.

She suddenly froze when she heard a Decepticon stationed on top of one of the tall buildings say "INCOMING!"

Eclipse turned around to see a large army of Autobots walking toward the city, ready for battle. Her optics widened in horror and she turned back around, and ran as fast as she could muster toward the Decepticon inhabited city.

When she got really close to the city she felt the pain in her left shoulder get even worse, and her vision started to blur worse than before. She stumbled into the city and into a nearby alley, sitting down while holding her shoulder in absolute pain.

A hoard of shots rang out soon after she sat down against the wall of the building in the alley. But little did she know, ten minutes after, someone had spotted her and went to get help.

"I just spotted her sir, she's over there." said a Mech to a Seeker Mech.

Eclipse coughed hoarsely and was starting to lose consciousness, but slammed her head against the wall she was sitting againt to keep herself awake.

"Good work soldier, you are dismissed." said the Seeker Mech in a scratchy voice.

"Yes sir." said the Mech, as he soon rejoined his comrades in battle.

Eclipse heard the Seeker Mech approach, but she was too weak to turn her head to see him.

The Seeker Mech kneeled on one knee in front of Eclipse. Her expression was tired and almost emotionless as she looked into the Seeker Mech's orange optics.

"Don't worry, you're going to be just fine." said the Seeker Mech as he looked from her optics, to her injured left shoulder, and back at her optics again.

Eclipse nodded her head slightly, letting the seeker mech know that she understood. But she suddenly noticed something over the Seeker Mech's shoulder... On the building ledge behind the Seeker Mech, was an Autobot Sniper, taking careful aim at him.

"E... Enemy." said Eclipse tiredly trying to lift her arm and point at the Autobot Sniper behind him on the building's ledge.

"Take it easy." said the Seeker Mech softly "I'm not your enemy, I'm here to help."

Eclipse's optics widened as the Autobot ever so slightly started to squeeze his finger on the trigger of his sniper.

"NO!" shouted Eclipse as she grabbed her gun out of her subspace, lifted her arm, and with the last bit of energy she had left, fired her small gun at the Autobot sniper.

The shot that Eclipse had fired hit the Autobot Sniper's leg just in the nick of time, distracting the Sniper and sending his aim off course, leaving him to fire his sniper just past the Seeker Mech's head.

When the Seeker Mech realized what had quickly took place, he turned around and stared icy-cold daggers into the Autobot Sniper's optics, starting to withdraw his sword that folded out of his wing.

The Autobot shook with sudden fear, and ran away. The seeker mech frowned at this, and attached his sword back to his wing.

"Coward..." said the Seeker Mech with almost a growl.

When the seeker mech turned around to see if Eclipse was okay, she was passed out and barely online.

With panicked optics, he quickly scooped her up in his arms, and took to the skies to search for a nearby medical facility.

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

When Eclipse opened her optics, she was staring at a medical drone's face.

Panicked, she sat up and quickly pulled her gun on the medical drone, preparing to fire as the drone quickly held his small arms up in surrender and backed away slowly.

"Easy... You're safe." said the Seeker Mech as he took her small gun away from her, gently pressing her back onto the medical recharge berth.

Eclipse remembered the Seeker Mech from the alley, and started to relax. In the better lighting, Eclipse noticed he had a red and white paint job...

"It was a lucky thing that Starscream found you and brought you here young one. He saved you from a near-death experience." said the medical drone as he approached the medical recharge berth.

"St... Starscream?" asked Eclipse weakly as she looked from the medical drone, to the red and white Seeker Mech.

"Yes, young one. Starscream is the Seeker Mech standing right next to you." said the medical drone, gesturing toward the said Mech.

Eclipse turned her head toward Starscream, looking at him without any emotion.

"I don't say this to everyone... But, I owe you my life." said Starscream to Eclipse.

Eclipse reached for Starscream's hand, and grabbed it. Starscream looked at her questionably.

"Even..." said Eclipse with a small smile before drifting back into a deep recharge.

Starscream smiled a small smile. As he held Eclipse's hand with both of his, he watched her breathe peacefully while she slept.

Starscream's optics soon drifted over to her bandaged left shoulder... He began to emit a low growl. If he ever found the mech responsible for hurting her, he'd make him sorry for EVER hurting her in the first place.

"Starscream, she will be out cold for quite some time. Perhaps it would be best if-"

"No... I'm staying." said Starscream with no emotion as he pulled a chair up next the medical recharge berth.

"As you wish. She may leave whenever she has had enough Energon in her system." said the medical drone as he soon left the room.

Starscream continued to hold Eclipse's hand and watch her sleep peacefully. His mind began to fill with questions about who she was, where she came from, and how she had gotten hurt...

*****Meanwhile*****

Megatron had eventually made it to the battlefield in the now destroyed Decepticon city, and was caught up in a head to head battle against his arch enemy and rival, Optimus Prime.

"Give it up Prime! This city belongs to the Decepticons!" said Megatron as he aimed two large guns at Optimus.

Optimus went quiet as he hid his confusion with a battle-like stare.

_"Has he not found out about them yet?"_ thought Optimus as he suddenly dodged a missile from Megatron.

"What's the matter Prime? Too big of a coward to fight back?" asked Megatron as he suddenly began to fire upon Optimus with a barrage of missiles and shots from both of his large guns.

Optimus quickly dove behind a nearby battered building and quickly contacted his Second-in-Command through his comlink.

"Jetfire! Any news on our two Intel officers?" asked Optimus trying to talk over the explosions happening all around him.

"Yes sir. Word has come in that there is no confirmation whether the Decepticons know about the Minicons near the city or even know they exist at all." responded Jetfire through the comlink.

"That's good news. Have any of the men found the Minicons nearby the city?" asked Optimus still talking over the explosions.

"Yes sir Optimus! I've got two Minicons with me right now!" said a different voice through Optimus' comlink transmission.

"Good work Jetstorm, bring the Minicons back to headquarters." said Optimus through his comlink.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way, Jetstorm out." said Jetstorm as he disconnected his transmission to Optimus Prime.

"I'm coming your way Optimus, we'll fly out of there in no time flat!" said Jetfire as he ended his transmission as well.

Optimus ran toward safer cover as he relayed a message to all Autobots near and in the city to pull out.

Megatron had gotten sidetracked from Optimus when some Autobot soldiers tried to take him on all at once. He easily took them out and had left one Autobot soldier armless. It wasn't long after Optimus' relayed transmission, they each retreated from battle.

Megatron smirked evilly when the Autobot soldiers ran away, but soon frowned when he saw Jetfire and Optimus combine into Jet Optimus, and quickly fly away.

"COWARD!" yelled Megatron in anger.

"Hey Megatron sir, they're leaving..." said a Decepticon soldier nearby.

Megatron watched as the Autobot army started to leave the city and growled in anger, clenching his fists until they nearly leaked Energon. He looked around at one of the once great Decepticon cities as buildings were on fire and most were in ruins from the short, but destructive battle.

_"Why would Prime send an army into battle, leave my Decepticon city in ruins, and then pack up and leave when it looks like they're winning?"_ Megatron thought to himself.

Megatron didn't like admitting to himself that the enemy was winning this battle at first, but he knew it was true. So the question was... What was stopping Prime from finishing the battle? Why? It just made no sense to him...

"Megatron sir, what do we do now?" asked a high pitched voice coming up from behind him.

"Rebuild and tend to the wounded. There's nothing much else we can do..." said Megatron numbly.

"Great, I can't wait to get started..." said the same Mech in sarcasm as he walked away to help out the Mechs and possibly Femmes that needed help.

Megatron rolled his optics and shrugged off what his minion, Cyclonus, had said. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now...

"Demolisher. Where's Starscream?" asked Megatron, to a Mech with one large optic and one normal one.

"I'm not sure sir. Last I saw him, he flew off from an alleyway. I'm not sure where he went off to..." said Demolisher.

"I know where Starscream went off to." said a Decepticon soldier overhearing the conversation at hand.

"Well, where is he?" asked Megatron a bit impatiently.

"He took an injured youngling to a nearby medical facility." responded the Decepticon soldier.

"I see." said Megatron pondering this.

Megatron was silent for awhile, but soon decided he would go see if he knew who the supposed injured youngling was. Not that he cared... it was just out of pure curiosity.

"Demolisher, you're in charge while I'm gone." said Megatron as he transformed into his alt-mode and drove away.

Some of the Decepticon soldiers rolled their optics as they continued work. But Demolisher couldn't help smile from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"Get a grip Demolisher. You may be in charge for now, but you still need to pull your weight too." said a Decepticon soldier carrying some debris as he walked past Demolisher, noticing the giant grin on his face.

Demolisher's grin was instantly turned into a frown, and he growled as he went to help his comrades with the mess left behind from the previous battle.

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

When Megatron arrived at the medical facility, he walked throughout the hallways, looking into quite a few rooms before he found the medical drone that knew where Starscream and the youngling were.

When Megatron finally found the room he was looking for, thanks to the medical drone leading him in the right direction, he slowly opened the door to the room... He was shocked to see who was in deep recharge on the medical recharge berth...

Starscream instantly got up from his chair, and looked at Megatron with shock and almost confusion.

"Megatron sir, what're you doing here?" asked Starscream.

"Who did this to her?" asked Megatron numbly, walking toward Starscream, and ignoring his question.

"Sir?" asked Starscream in a confused tone of voice, surprised that Megatron even cared at all.

Megatron growled and grabbed ahold of Starscream's throat when he got close enough to him, and slammed him against a nearby wall, still holding Starscream up by the throat.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! WHO HURT ECLIPSE!?" yelled Megatron angrily.

"Please sir." coughed Starscream "I only just found her in an alley during the battle, she was already injured when I found her... I don't know who's responsible."

Megatron's anger soon subsided, and he calmly let go of Starscream's neck, leaving Starscream to cough slightly and rub his throat.

Megatron wandered over to Eclipse's bedside, and looked at her bandaged left shoulder, clenching his fists until they nearly bled Energon again.

"Do you know her Megatron, sir?" asked Starscream rubbing his throat.

"Yes. Earlier today she was brought before me by her creators, so that she would receive her Decepticon mark." said Megatron with a shadow cast over his face.

"You called her by the name, Eclipse. Is that's who she is?" asked Starscream as he walked to the other side of the recharge birth.

"Yes, and she is the bravest, and most beautiful child I have ever seen." said Megatron in almost a whisper.

Starscream showed no emotion when Megatron had said what he had said about Eclipse... But in all actuallity, he was shocked beyond all recognition. He almost didn't believe his audio receptors that Megatron had said such a complement to such a young Femme. But, it wasn't like he was disagreeing with him... He was right... She was beautiful. And she was certainly one of the bravest younglings he had ever met. Eclipse had defiantly shown how brave she was in the alley when she had shot that Autobot with the last bit of strength she had left.

"How long until she's fully functional again?" asked Megatron interrupting Starscream's thoughts suddenly.

"She's going to be in deep recharge for awhile sir. I don't know how long it will take for her wound to fully heal." said Starscream.

Megatron nodded, and continued to watch Eclipse breathe peacefully on the medical recharge berth.

"Sir." Starscream spoke up "I'm sorry I didn't come back to the battlefield. I was concerned Eclipse would become hostile if I left." said Starscream as he walked over toward Megatron and handed him a small handgun.

Megatron optics widened slightly when Starscream placed the small handgun in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" asked Megatron, wanting to hear what Starscream had to say as to where he had gotten the small handgun.

"When Eclipse woke up for a short minute or two, she panicked and aimed this gun at the medical drone checking her over." said Starscream.

"I was the one who gave this to her earlier today." said Megatron examining the small handgun "And it looks like it has been shot at least twice."

"She had shot at an Autobot sniper that had attempted to try and shoot me in the alley before I flew her to this medical facility." said Starscream "But it seems she had shot at someone or something before I saw her in the alley..." Starscream said thoughtfully.

"I don't have a good feeling about this... Something must've gone wrong earlier tonight..." said Megatron thoughtfully.

Megatron put the small handgun in his subspace, and contacted one of his soldiers on his comlink.

"Cyclonus." said Megatron through his transmission.

"Yes sir?" asked Cyclonus through his end of the transmission.

"I'm sending you coordinates for a local Decepticon residence near the city I need you check up on. I have a feeling that you won't find anyone alive." said Megatron numbly through the transmission.

"I'm on it sir." said Cyclonus as he soon ended his end of the comlink transmission.

"Megatron... You don't really think that..." trailed off Starscream.

"I do think that Starscream. I have a feeling our intel officer in that residence never really got the chance to deliver the stolen information from the Autobot's Headquarters." said Megatron.

Starscream growled. Being an intel officer was one of the most dangerous occupations among any faction... There was always more of a chance you could get killed, or be taken prisoner by the opposing faction... And there was also a chance you would never be the same once you started the job. It was one of the many reasons Starscream preferred the battlefield and his status as Second-in-Command over being an intel officer any day.

"Megatron sir! We've taken an Autobot prisoner from the battle in the city." said a Decepticon soldier's voice over Megatron's comlink suddenly.

"I'm on my way." said Megatron through his comlink, and then disconnected the comlink transmission.

Megatron walked over to the door of the room, but then stopped.

"Starscream, bring Eclipse to the Decepticon Palace, we have a spare room there she can recharge in." said Megatron without turning around, and soon walked out of the room.

Starscream sighed and walked over toward the medical recharge berth, scooped Eclipse up in his arms, eventually left the medical facility, and headed toward the Decepticon Palace.

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

Eclipse opened her optics, and sat up slowly, rubbing her helm. She looked around, brightening her optics in the dark room. Her optics widened a little when she saw how fancy the room was. It definitely was a room fit for a queen. The recharge berth was very large, and the room had everything a Cybertronian would need... Including a minifridge probably full of Energon, a refreshing room (similar to a human bathroom), a couple of chairs, a sofa, a nightstand on each side of the recharge birth, and a dresser with a mirror attached to it.

Eclipse soon noticed a small glass of very low grade Energon on the nightstand on the right side of the recharge birth. She scooted herself toward the nightstand, grabbed the small glass of very low grade Energon, and drank it all down. After that, she crawled back toward the middle of the large recharge berth, and snuggled back down under the blankets where it was warm.

It wasn't long after that, that the door to the room opened up, and Starscream walked in. Starscream's optics widened when he saw that Eclipse was finally awake.

"Eclipse..." said Starscream as he quickly walked over to the large recharge birth, and sat on the edge of it.

"Starscream..." said Eclipse with no emotion.

"How are you feeling?" asked Starscream.

"Dizzy... My shoulder hurts." said Eclipse rubbing her bandaged left shoulder.

"I see you drank your Energon." observed Starscream looking at the small empty glass "You shouldn't feel dizzy anymore once your body processes the Energon you just drank."

"Where are we?" asked Eclipse looking around.

"The Decepticon Palace. You've been in deep recharge for two days now." said Starscream in a low concerned tone of voice.

Eclipse didn't say anything and suddenly held her right hand close to her spark.

Starscream watched as her optics glazed over and as she started to withdraw into her own world.

"_Does she know her creators are dead?"_ wondered Starscream "Eclipse, are you alright?" he asked.

"No..." responded Eclipse as her optics started to fill with lubricant.

Starscream watched her as she crawled over to him and cuddled against his side, lubricant pouring out of her optics.

Starscream hugged her and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. Rubbing her back eventually calmed her down, and she sighed shakily, starting to return Starscream's hug.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Starscream when Eclipse had calmed down more.

Eclipse nodded and wiped the excess liquid from her optics.

Starscream helped her off of the large recharge berth, and they walked out of the room, starting to walk around the Decepticon Palace.

* * *

**Feel free to review! Critiques are welcome, Flames are not.**


	3. The Password

**Mi-chan: ****Okay guys, this is the last chapter with Eclipse as a youngling. After this one, she will be a lot older. Enjoy this chapter :) ! Savor the last moments with Eclipse as a youngling :3 !**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or its characters, Hasbro does. I do own my OC's though, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Password

Eclipse was soaking in a warm oiltub while Starscream sat on a stool nearby. He was waiting until she was ready to get out so that he could help her dry off and shine her armor afterwards.

"Are you done yet?" asked Starscream.

Eclipse shook her head no, sinking herself a little deeper into the oiltub, dimming her optics.

Starscream sighed, boredly looking at a wall.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Eclipse decided she had had enough of the oilbath.

Starscream lifted her out of the oiltub, making sure he was careful not to touch her left shoulder. He helped dry her off with a towel, shined her armor, and then put a brand new bandage around her left shoulder.

Eclipse felt a lot better after the long walk around the Decepticon Palace and after the long soak in the oiltub. But, she couldn't quite get rid of this uncomfortable feeling in her spark chamber, it was like something was rattling around inside every so often when she moved a certain way.

Starscream suddenly noticed Eclipse start to itch at the doors of her spark chamber shortly after he was done shining her armor.

"Eclipse, what's wrong?" asked Starscream.

"Something in there..." said Eclipse as she kept itching her spark chamber doors.

Starscream sighed "Let me take a look."

Eclipse put her arms down, and Starscream pushed her spark chamber doors in, causing them to hiss open gently, her spark was beating peacefully inside her spark chamber. It wasn't long until he saw a small disc of some sort leaning up against one of her spark chamber walls.

Starscream's optics widened a bit "Hello..? What have we here?" he asked no one in particular as he carefully grabbed the small disc out of Eclipse's spark chamber.

Eclipse's spark chamber doors soon closed by themselves as Starscream examined the small disc in his hand.

"Better now..." said Eclipse sighing with relief.

Starscream smirked as he put the small disc in his subspace "Are you ready to go back to your recharge berth and get a good recharge in?" asked Starscream.

Eclipse shook her head 'no', she still felt wide awake.

"Alright then, we're going to visit a certain Mech down the hall from the throne room to see if he can tell us what information the disc I found in your spark chamber holds." said Starscream walking out of the refreshing room with Eclipse following close behind him.

Eclipse continued to follow Starscream out of the room and through the Decepticon Palace.

Eventually, Starscream and Eclipse walked inside of a room where there was a whole bunch of monitors that held live security camera footage on most of them. A Mech was sitting in a chair, facing the monitors, and busily tapping the keys on the large keyboard in front of him.

"Hey Doublecross, got a nanoclick?" asked Starscream to the Mech sitting in the chair.

The Mech spun his chair around so that he was facing Starscream and Eclipse.

Eclipse's optics widened a little bit as she remembered the time when her and her father visited Doublecross' shop for a temporary paint job.

"Doublecross..." said Eclipse with a touch of surprise in her voice.

"Hey kiddo', long time no see." said Doublecross as he smirked.

"You know her?" asked Starscream with a bit of surprise in his voice as well.

"Yeah, knew her father, Solarflare, personally. But I only met Eclipse once about one-thousand years ago." said Doublecross.

"What about... Shop?" asked Eclipse getting a bit confused.

Doublecross laughed "Haven't ran that place in about five-hundred years or so Eclipse. Left once Megatron offered me a job as an 'intel advisor'. It gets better pay, and hacking as well as passing on intel is defiantly one of my strong points."

(A/N: An 'intel advisor' is the main Mech or Femme who oversees the Mechs or Femmes passing on and receiving intel, ((such as intel officers)) as well as making sure that the intel is reliable or plausible when passing it on to the higher ups. Other jobs for intel advisors include: giving intel officers assignments or helping them out on their first couple of missions to help show them the ropes.)

Eclipse only understood a part of what Doublecross was talking about because she didn't really understand the job an intel advisor. all she understood was that he was offered a better job, and he took it, leaving his old business behind. She may not have completely understood his reason for being in the Decepticon Palace, but she was just happy to see a familiar face.

"So, what can I help you with Screamer?" asked Doublecross casually.

(A/N: That one was for you Ariana XP)

"I need you to access the data on this disc." said Starscream walking over to Doublecross and handing him the disc he had found.

"Hmmm... I've seen a disc like this somewhere before... Ah yes. This is a type of disc that holds invaluable data, and is usually this small so that when hidden, it's harder to find." said Doublecross examining the small disc.

"So... there might be something special about this disc after all..." said Starscream thinking aloud.

"It's defiantly worth looking into, let's see..." said Doublecross putting the small disc into a certain disc slot near the massive keyboard.

At first, they waited a little bit, and nothing happened... But suddenly, without warning, a familiar face suddenly appeared on the larger monitor in the middle of all the other monitors... It was Eclipse's mother, Aquamarine.

"Mommy!" said Eclipse as she ran over next to Doublecross, getting as close to the monitor as she could.

"Hello." spoke Aquamarine on the monitor "If you're a fellow Decepticon who's watching this footage, my mission has been a success... If you are an Autobot however, you might as well take this disc out of the computer and destroy it right now. This disc contains invaluable information for the Decepticon faction and will, without a doubt, turn the tide of the war on Cybertron. To my Decepticon brothers and sisters, you will need a voice activation password to access the invaluable data on this disc... The only way you can do that, is with my daughter, Eclipse. Which is where you have no doubt found this disc. She holds the password in her memory banks, and if she trusts you, she will speak the password into the mic. Eclipse honey, if you're watching, know that I love you very much, and I need you to listen very carefully to my hint for the password. Ready? Alright... Remember when I would return home from work? Do you remember what I used to refer to you and your father as when you both were home and greeted me at the door? Think hard Eclipse, the whole entire Decepticon faction is counting on you... I'm counting on you... Farewell... Aquamarine signing off, for the last time..."

The screen suddenly faded out and the monitor now held words that said "Voice Activation – Proceed to speak into the microphone..."

"...She must've known if someone found Eclipse with this disc before she could deliver it herself...that she was probably already offline." said Starscream numbly.

A tear rolled down Eclipse's cheek as she held her hands close to her spark.

"Eclipse, I know this is a hard time for you, but do you know what Aquamarine is talking about? Do you know the password?" asked Doublecross.

Eclipse sighed shakily and nodded. Doublecross got up out of his chair and let Eclipse climb up onto the chair and stand on it in front of the microphone.

*****Flashback**

_Eclipse ran to the door to greet her mother. When she reached her mother with open arms, she was picked up, and started to snuggle into her mother's chest and take in her smell._

_Her father soon walked up to her mother and wrapped his strong and loving arms around both Eclipse and Aquamarine, pulling them into a group hug._

"_It's good to see you two again after a long exhausting day..." Her mother laughed "My own personal-_

*****End Flashback**

"Solar Eclipse." spoke Eclipse into the microphone.

Immediately after Eclipse spoke the password into the microphone, data streamed onto all of the monitors.

Starscream and Doublecross' optics nearly bugged out of their heads when they saw how much information there was streaming on all of the monitors.

"That's A LOT of intel..." said Doublecross. "Which means I'll be going through it for at least five days." he said still shocked at how much data there was.

"We'll leave you to it then. I'll let Megatron know to drop by so that you can tell him the good news." Starscream said smiling.

"Alrighty then..." said Doublecross as he stretched and cracked his finger cables "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"C'mon Eclipse, let's go." said Starscream as he turned to leave the room.

Eclipse got down from the chair and ran over to Starscream and grabbed his hand to hold onto as they left the room.

"Poor kid..." said Doublecross as he watched both of them leave.

Doublecross sat back down in his chair and started busily typing on the computer and scrolling through the information held on the small disc.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eventually, Megatron learned what had become of the supposed 'lost' intel that was found in Eclipse's spark chamber by Starscream, and soon learned what information it held. The important intel had turned out to reveal a whole lot of invaluable information about the Autobots that Megatron had never known until now, including the fact that they had been protecting a species recently discovered by them called "Minicons". The intel also revealed that when combined with a Cybertronian, the said Minicon or Minicons would increase their power tenfold. Megatron soon declared Eclipse a hero along with her creators, and decided that since her creators were killed, he and Starscream would keep her in the Decepticon Palace to take care of her and raise her to be a skilled Decepticon warrior. The fight for the Minicons soon started, and the planet was divided in half. Over the years, Eclipse became especially close to Starscream and started seeing him as a big brother of sorts... Though Eclipse wouldn't exactly call Megatron a father type figure, she was somewhat close to him, and eventually became skilled enough to become his Third-in-Command (meaning she was in-charge if Megatron or Starscream were out of commission or something...). One downside for Eclipse however, was that she now has a small scar on her left shoulder from her wound that one of the Autobots who broke into her home had inflicted upon her... This forever reminded her that Autobots were nothing but scum...

Thousands of Years have passed now...

About fourteen-thousand years to be exact...

This is where Eclipse's true journey...

Begins...

* * *

**Mi-chan: Cut this chapter a little short because I just wanted to get the youngling business over and done with. No reason to type five or so more chapters as she ages a little and becomes more mature and whatnot when you can just type a small epic paragraph to tell what has happened over time and so forth. Anyways, Hope you guys liked this smallish chappie :)! Please review on your way out.**

******Critiques are welcome, Flames are not.**


	4. Playing the Part

**Mi-chan: Hey guys :). Just want to thank all the people who have supported me with this story as well as my FanFiction friends for being there to talk to me as well as review, and so on and so forth blah blah blah blah :P. You guys get the picture I'm sure. Haha, anyways, you may have noticed that I squeezed in a little thing for one of my greatest friends and reviewer, Ariana, in the last chapter... I just wanted to let you guys know to be on the lookout for more of that kinda stuff later on in the chapters, cuz who knows, maybe your name or penname will show up :D. Enjoy the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or its characters, Hasbro does. I do own my OC's though, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Playing the Part

Eclipse woke up extra early today. Mainly because she was having a hard time sleeping, which rarely happened. She pulled the covers off of her and went to shine her armor in her refreshing room. When she was done with that, she went to her mini-fridge and pulled out a small cube of Energon and drank it until it was gone.

She slightly jumped when she heard a knock at her door. She sighed as she walked over to answer the door.

When Eclipse was done typing the security code, the door soon slid open to reveal Starscream.

"Now how did I know you'd be up this early?" asked Starscream slightly smirking.

"Can you blame me?" asked Eclipse as she went to sit down in a chair in her room.

"No... Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Starscream walking over to the chair next to her and sitting down in it.

Eclipse quickly turned toward him and gave him her famous 'You've GOT to be kidding me...' look.

"Alright, sorry for asking." chuckled Starscream slightly.

"I know you're just asking because you care big brother... But can you stop caring so much? You're going to make me more nervous then I already am..." said Eclipse leaning back in her chair.

"So you are nervous..." said Starscream thinking aloud.

"Well, yeah... A little. But I'll get over it... I have to." said Eclipse.

"Might as well train with me then... It'll make you feel better." said Starscream getting up out of his chair and offering his hand to her.

Eclipse took Starscream's hand, and he helped her up off of the chair. They soon headed toward the training room to train.

*****Later*****

"Good, again!" said Starscream holding his sword in front of him.

Eclipse quickly rushed forward and slid in-between Starscream's legs, and once behind him, tried to trip him.

Starscream was instantly tripped and fell roughly on the ground.

Eclipse helped Starscream up, to find him chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked Eclipse in confusion.

"You've grown so much in your training... You are one of the only ones among the Decepticon faction that is actually quick enough to pull that move off perfectly."

Eclipse blushed "Aw c'mon big brother... I'm sure you and Megatron can pull off that move..."

Starscream shook his head "I'm not as fast as you are... and with Megatron's size, it's hard for him to find an opponent big enough to pull that move off..."

Eclipse blushed "Well enough talking... Let's continue..." she said as she turned around, her wing folding out into a sword, her hand soon grasping onto it firmly.

Eclipse turned around to face Starscream again, this time with her sword in hand, and was soon locked in combat with Starscream once again.

*****Later*****

Starscream and Eclipse were facing each other, swords withdrawn, and panting heavily.

"You...ready...to...quit?" panted Starscream.

"You...ready...to...fall?" panted Eclipse.

Starscream smirked, and suddenly rushed toward her. Eclipse was prepared, and quickly threw a smoke bomb in front of her... But it wasn't but a few seconds after that, Starscream slashed his sword at where Eclipse was supposed to be. Starscream's optics widened as he realized she had vanished right before he swiped his sword into the smoke. It wasn't long until Eclipse had her sword positioned in front of his throat and a handgun to the middle of his back.

"And...that's...match." panted Eclipse.

It wasn't long after this, they heard someone clapping. Starscream and Eclipse instantly stopped what they were doing, and looked toward the doorway to find Megatron clapping casually.

"Very nice. I'm impressed with your performance Eclipse." Megatron's voice purred.

"Megatron sir... How long have you been standing there?" asked Eclipse with a slight blush.

"Oh... long enough to see that your progression in your fighting skills has drastically turned for the better." said Megatron smirking while walking toward her and Starscream.

"Thank you sir." said Eclipse with a slight bow "But you and Starscream deserve most of the credit for training me..."

"Even still... You have done well Eclipse." praised Megatron.

"Yes sir... Thank you sir..." said Eclipse with a slight blush.

Starscream mentally rolled his optics. Why did make him feel like vomiting all the Energon he had consumed the night before when Megatron talked to Eclipse like this?

"Excuse me Megatron sir... But I have to prepare Eclipse for her mission..." said Starscream, protectively stepping in front of Eclipse.

"If I might point something out Starscream... Eclipse looks tired, and looks like she needs to rest..." frowned Megatron.

Eclipse suddenly came out from behind Starscream and stepped in-between Starscream and Megatron "Megatron's right Starscream, I've had enough training for now..."

Megatron smirked. Starscream frowned.

"...But I really don't need any rest Megatron sir, I've had plenty of that from last night... I'll just be in the rec-room if anyone needs me..." said Eclipse as she stepped out from in-between Starscream and Megatron and headed toward the rec-room.

Megatron's smirk turned into a straight face. Starscream's frown was turned upside-down.

Eclipse sighed as she went into the rec-room and took an Energon cube out of the fridge and sat down on a couch. She hated it when Starscream and Megatron did this... She was just glad she was old enough now to stand up for herself...

She gently sipped her Energon cube and set it on the stand next to the couch. She boredly stared at a wall, hoping that things between Starscream and Megatron would soon cool down a bit...

"Funny seeing you here." said a Mech's voice from the rec-room's doorway.

Eclipse looked up to see a seeker mech walking in and then starting to rummage through the fridge.

"Hey Thundercracker..." said Eclipse.

"Just got finished with training or something?" asked Thundercracker as he sat at a nearby table.

"Yeah..."

"Megatron and Starscream arguing over your well being again huh?" smirked Thundercracker.

"You know me well..." said Eclipse smiling slightly.

"I also know they've been getting worse at this little 'game' of theirs recently... Any ideas on why?" asked Thundercracker.

"Sorry Thunder... That's classified." said Eclipse as she sipped her Energon cube.

"Ah, I see... Going on our very first mission are we?" said Thundercracker smirking while he sipped his Energon cube.

Eclipse looked in a different direction "As I said before... It's classified..."

"Uh-huh... So, you ready for it?" asked Thundercracker.

Eclipse suddenly squeezed her Energon cube so hard it burst into small little pieces, Energon leaking onto the floor. She then stood up and walked out of the room.

"What?! What'd I say?!" called Thundercracker.

Eclipse just ignored him and huffed angrily _"Doesn't that nosey Con' know when to quit!? And why does everyone keep asking me if I'm ready!? I'm one-hundred percent ready!"_ Eclipse thought as she continued down the hallway.

Eclipse sighed as she kept walking down the long hallway, headed toward the control room. But as she turned the corner, she suddenly bumped into someone and she fell onto the floor along with the other Mech.

"Watch it!" said Eclipse angrily.

"Sorry, that was my fault." said the Mech caringly.

When Eclipse looked up at the Mech she saw he was mostly black with an Autobot symbol slashed out with a Decepticon symbol above it. His alt-mode looked to be some type of car.

"Here, let me help you." said the mech as he held his hand out to her.

"Thanks... Sorry, it's been quite a morning." said Eclipse taking his hand, being helped up while blushing out of embarrassment.

"No big deal." smiled the Mech noticing her blush "You must be Eclipse."

"Yes, It's nice to meet you... Uhm, I didn't catch your name." said Eclipse scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"My name is Wheeljack, it's an honor to finally meet the Third-in-Command." said Wheeljack kneeling out of respect and taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Eclipse blushing lightly.

"May I ask where you're headed?" Wheeljack asked politely, getting back up onto his stabilizing servos.

"I was headed to the control room to see how things are going, you could come with me if you like." said Eclipse.

"Alright, why not? After you." Wheeljack said gesturing for her to go first.

"What a gentlecon." smiled Eclipse.

Wheeljack chuckled a little bit and followed after Eclipse.

When they arrived at the control room, Doublecross was sitting in one of the main chairs in front of the monitors observing some missions already in progress and also reviewing some security footage from previous hours before.

"How are things moving along Doublecross?" asked Eclipse.

"Quite well Eclipse." said Doublecross not taking his optics off of the computer screens and monitors.

"That's good, are you all prepared for the big mission?" asked Eclipse.

"Yep, all set on my end. In fact, I was just about to call a meeting with Megatron and all the ones participating in the mission." said Doublecross as he spun his chair around to face her.

"Cool." Eclipse said with a friendly smile "Do you want me to wait in the meeting room then?"

"Sure, I'll be there with the others shortly." said Doublecross.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon then." said Eclipse.

She soon left the control room and headed to the meeting room with Wheeljack still following after her.

"So, are you apart of the mission as well?" Eclipse asked Wheeljack as she walked to the meeting room.

"As a matter of fact, I am." responded Wheeljack.

"Really? That's awesome Wheeljack, it'll be pretty cool to see you in combat if I get the chance." said Eclipse smiling at him.

He chuckled "It'll be pretty cool to see you in combat too."

Eclipse laughed "Well, unfortunately, I won't be at my best."

He frowned "Why not?"

"You'll see soon enough, all apart of the plan you see." said Eclipse.

Eclipse soon came to the door of the meeting room and opened it, walking in with Wheeljack following behind her, both of them sitting in a chair at a large table that could seat at least twenty mechs/femmes, waiting for the others to arrive.

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

Megatron walked out of the meeting room with Eclipse and Starscream following behind him.

"I trust you are ready for the mission, Eclipse?" Megatron asked as he walked down the hallway, not looking back.

Eclipse nodded "Yes sir, I am more than ready for this mission."

Megatron smirked almost proudly and stopped in the hallway "Good. Starscream…"

Starscream looked up at him "Yes sir?"

"You and Eclipse go to the armory to get the gear and weapons needed… Meet me outside the Palace gates with the others when you are fully prepared for battle." Megatron ordered as he began to walk down the hallway once again, leaving Starscream and Eclipse just standing there.

"Yes sir." Starscream said in obedience. He turned to Eclipse "Let's move, we only have twenty minutes to prepare at most..."

Eclipse nodded, and soon followed after Starscream as he ran down the hallway toward the armory.

When they reached the armory, Starscream and Eclipse instantly started grabbing the weapons they needed.

Eclipse armed herself with two medium sized beam weapons/guns that could be set to stun or kill, placing each one in a gun holster around her waist. She also grabbed two light grenades.

Starscream just grabbed five smokescreen grenades; he preferred only using his wing-swords most of the time.

Starscream turned toward Eclipse "You ready?"

Eclipse nodded "Yeah, I've got all the extra stuff as well as the stuff I've had on hand… Are you ready?"

Starscream nodded "Yeah, but I think you'll be needing this…" he said as he walked over to her and placed some sort of ring around her pinky finger that blended in with her armor, so it was almost invisible to the naked optic sensor.

Eclipse looked at it with curiosity "What does it do?"

Starscream smiled a small smile "It deactivates stasis cuffs… When you're ready, just think about deactivating the stasis cuffs, and they'll come off."

Eclipse looked at the ring with surprise, soon looking up at him with curiosity "I've never heard of a device like this…"

"That's because I had Demolisher make it especially for you. It's the only one of its kind…" said Starscream seriously.

Eclipse smiled at him and lunged at him laughing slightly as she hugged him "Thanks big brother…"

Starscream smirked a brotherly smirk "Anything for my little sister…"

Eclipse stopped hugging him and nodded at him smiling, soon running out of the armory with Starscream following behind her.

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

When Starscream and Eclipse arrived outside the Palace gates, Megatron and the others were waiting for them.

Megatron smiled a pleased smile at them, but soon turned toward his soldiers with a serious expression "Alright men!" he turned toward Eclipse "And lady." He turned back around to the others "Let's move out! You know the plan." He said before transforming and leading the way out toward their destination.

Eclipse and Starscream soon transformed and took to the skies, following after Megatron.

"Whoo hoo! It's go time!" said Cyclonus excitedly as he transformed along with all the others, following after Megatron.

Eclipse smiled mentally, flying a bit more faster and more freely than Starscream _"I can't wait to prove to Megatron how much more valuable I can be to him!"_ She smirked evilly _"I'll soon take my revenge on those Autobots… And if I see the ones who offlined my creators… I'll make sure they won't live to see another day once I get ahold of those fools."_

Starscream smirked _"She's become quite the Decepticon warrior."_ He smiled proudly _"Good luck Eclipse… I know you'll make me and Megatron proud."_

Megatron, along with the others, soon transformed when they reached the outskirts of an Autobot city.

Megatron smirked "Ah, how peaceful." He looked toward his soldiers, Cyclonus laughing softly and maniacally in excitement and anticipation "What do you say we give them a 'warm' Decepticon welcome?" he asked with an evil smile.

His soldiers cheered, and Megatron smiled "Attack!" he shouted and started walking toward the city in a menacing pace.

Eclipse transformed back into a jet, and led an air-strike team with Starscream, the team dropping explosives onto the city.

It wasn't long before Autobot civilians were screaming in terror and running around trying to find a safe place to hide, while the Autobot soldiers began to fight back and try to protect the innocent.

Megatron with a large team of Mechs marched into the city, taking down Autobots, and completely destroying all buildings in their way.

Eclipse smiled at the chaos and soon transformed into her robot mode, hovering above the city, soon turning toward Cyclonus and Skywarp "Cyclonus, you and Skywarp go and set the charges in the sewer system beneath the city."

"You got it!" Cyclonus said excitedly as he flew down to the city with Skywarp to set the charges.

Starscream transformed into his robot mode next to Eclipse looking at her "Optimus Prime should be here at any moment, be ready."

Eclipse nodded "I've been ready…" she soon flew toward what looked like a city hall of some sort, and threw a light grenade toward a group of Autobot Mechs, watching them get blinded by the bright light the grenade emitted. She withdrew one of her beam guns and started to fire at them, aiming for their legs or arms, and successfully hitting a few of her targets. When the undamaged Mechs regained their composure, they began to fire at her, but missed every shot as she dodged them with ease.

Eclipse put her beam gun back in its holster, and withdrew her wing-sword, charging at the group of mechs, soon offlining a few, and leaving most a few servos short. She frowned in disappointment _"They sure don't make Autobots like they used to…"_ she soon made her way into the 'city hall' building, and began to take charges out of her subspace, planting them in various places throughout the building. She sighed boredly as she finished planting the last charge in the main room of the building, but soon turned around and smirked in amusement when she heard light footsteps from the hallway. She pretended not to notice, and finished setting the charge.

"Freeze Decepticon!" said a Mech's voice.

Eclipse turned around and faced the Mech aiming a gun at her, soon seeing another Mech next to him doing the same. She smirked "What are you going to do Autobot? Shoot me?"

"We might if you don't put your servos in the air where we can see them." said the same Mech, having a red and white coloring, looking to be an Autobot Medic.

Eclipse smiled in amusement and put her servos in the air "Alright Autobot, you've got me."

"Red Alert, I don't trust this Femme…" said the yellow and red Mech next to the mech now known as Red Alert.

Red Alert turned toward the yellow and red Mech and nodded, soon turning back to face Eclipse "Alright Femme, place your weapons on the ground…"

Eclipse smirked and detached her holster-belt, put it on the ground, and kicked it away from her, putting her servos back into the air "Satisfied Autobot?"

Red Alert cautiously walked over to Eclipse, withdrawing stasis cuffs from his subspace as the yellow and red Mech watched anxiously with his gun still aimed at Eclipse. When Red Alert was in front of Eclipse, he pulled her arms in front of her so he could put the stasis cuffs on her wrists, but just as he was about to put the stasis cuffs on her wrists, she quickly grabbed onto his head, and head-butted him roughly, sending him into emergency recharge from the impact.

"Red Alert!" the yellow and red Mech shouted in panic, soon firing his gun at Eclipse, but missing as his shot flew past Eclipse's head, barely missing.

When the shot had barely missed, Eclipse smirked, and didn't even flinch. She looked up at the yellow and red mech, walking menacingly toward him.

"Stay where you are! I don't want to have to hurt you!" the Mech warned as he continued to aim his gun at Eclipse.

Eclipse quickly withdrew her wing-sword, knocked the gun out of his hand, and forcing the mech against a nearby pillar, holding him there while she held her sword against the metal skin on the front of his neck.

"Tell me Autobot, do you not want to hurt me because I'm a Femme?" Eclipse asked him.

He gulped slightly "I've been trained to handle Decepticon Femme's such as yourself... But I prefer not to hurt a Femme if it's not necessary."

Eclipse smirked and pressed her sword up against his neck a little more "How noble, but in situations such as this, you could have your head removed from your body..."

"Then why haven't you done that already?" he asked curiously.

Eclipse continued to smirk in amusement "It's not necessary if you can't fight back Autobot, I have more fun creating fear and nervousness. I usually don't kill a bot that isn't armed."

He smiled "How noble, but in situations such as this, you could be shot in the back by one of my teammates." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Eclipse chuckled slightly "I doubt that. Tell me, what is your designation?"

He smirked "Hot Shot, cuz' that's what I am."

Eclipse's optics widened slightly as old memories rushed into her processor of her and Hot Shot playing on a playground when she was three thousand years old. It wasn't long before she let him go, and stared at him with a small soft smile, her optics glimmering lovingly. Hot Shot just stared at her like she had blown a circuit, but slightly curious as to why she had suddenly let him go.

"You let me go? But why?" Hot Shot asked completely puzzled.

Eclipse smiled "Hot Shot... We've met before, and I had forgotten about you for a long time..."

Hot Shot continued to stare at her "Huh?" he asked still confused.

Eclipse chuckled "It's good to see you again, but I'm afraid we're on separate sides this time."

Hot Shot just continued to stare in confusion, but his optics suddenly widened with shock when memories of him and a Femme named Saphire suddenly flashed into his processor "No way... Saphire!?"

Eclipse smiled and nodded "That was my Autobot name... My real name is Eclipse."

Hot Shot suddenly perked up when he heard her real name "Eclipse?! As in 'Megatron's Third-in-Command' Eclipse?!"

Eclipse chuckled lightly and simply nodded.

"Eclipse... You don't have to stay with the Decepticons." Hot Shot said with a bit of sadness that they were on opposite sides.

Eclipse was about to say something, but her comlink suddenly came to life "Eclipse, where are you?! Prime is here and you aren't! Get your aft over here now!" yelled Megatron sternly through her comlink.

"Yes sir, forgive me... I'm on my way." She said and then ended the comlink transmission. She soon ran to her holster-belt and put it around her waist once again, grabbing a beam gun, and firing at the ceiling, creating a gaping hole.

"Eclipse, wait!" said Hot Shot as he ran toward her.

Eclipse smiled slightly as she fired up her jet boosters under her feet, taking off through the hole in the ceiling, and soon taking to the skies looking for Optimus Prime.

Hot Shot watched her fly away for a minute, but then suddenly remembered Red Alert and ran over to him and threw one of Red's arms over his shoulder to help hold him up as he slowly made his way out of the 'city hall'.

Eclipse continued to fly above the Autobot city looking for Optimus Prime. Soon enough, she found him fighting off some common Decepticon soldiers. She smirked pleasingly "Gotcha..." She soon sped toward him and withdrew her sword, smirking with amusement.

"Optimus!" Jetfire yelled before jumping in front of him and taking the sword to his arm, the sword only slicing half-way through.

Optimus looked at Jetfire with slight shock, and soon witnessed Eclipse kick Jetfire in the side, sending the shuttle-mech flying into a building wall.

Eclipse smirked and landed a little ways in front of Optimus, giving an equal distance between them.

Optimus instantly went into a battle-like stance "Eclipse, I presume?"

Eclipse smirked and put her sword back into her wing, and then pulled a beam gun out of its holster, ready to fight "I'm surprised you've heard of me Optimus Prime."

"Rumor has it, you are the Decepticons' secret weapon." said Optimus truthfully.

"You can't believe everything you hear Prime, not until you experience it." Eclipse stated before firing her beam gun at Optimus.

Optimus easily dodged her attack by dodge-rolling out of the way, and fired his large gun toward her. Eclipse smirked and easily dodged, soon running toward him and quickly sliding in-between his legs, and moving in to knock his legs out from under him. But she didn't succeed, Optimus jumped into the air before he could be tripped and gracefully landed back on his feet. Eclipse began to fire her beam gun at him once again, and as Optimus dodged her attacks, she began to analyze what his next move would be each time he dodged her shots by her beam gun. It wasn't long before she started shooting at him faster than before and soon got in a couple of straight shots at Optimus. Optimus winced as she landed shots at him, but he soon began to make moves more unpredictable as Eclipse continued to shoot at him, Eclipse starting to miss her shots again. Optimus decided that he needed to end this battle, because he was beginning to wonder if sending Eclipse in to battle him, was all one big diversion. He quickly jumped into the air and began to combine with his trailer, when he combined with it, he was in his 'Super Mode'.

"No more games Eclipse, what is Megatron planning?" Optimus demanded, his voice now more stern.

Eclipse smirked and twirled her large beam gun, flicking it into its holster after the show-offy display "Do you really think I'd tell you Prime?" She chuckled darkly and fired up her jet boosters, hovering in the air, looking at him with a dark smirk on her face "Besides, I think you're about to find out."

Optimus suddenly felt the ground shake beneath his feet, and before he knew it, the ground started to collapse beneath him. He roughly fell into the sewer system of the city as rubble collapsed all around him, bringing buildings collapsing into the underground as he watched the charges underground explode, and the supports that held up the once great Autobot city, be destroyed. He weakly got up, and climbed his way back up toward what was left above-ground.

"Optimus sir!" said Jetfire as he ran to Optimus' side, and helped him out of the underground tunnels "Are you alright?"

"I've been better..." Optimus said as he looked around, seeing the city in ruins.

Jetfire looked up at Eclipse still hovering in the air, looking at them both, smirking in amusement "Sir, we have to take her down! What do you say we combine and take her down together?"

Optimus nodded, soon leaping into the air, detaching himself from his trailer, combining with Jetfire, and becoming Jet Optimus.

Eclipse smiled mentally _"Finally, we're getting somewhere."_

Jet Optimus hovered only feet away from Eclipse "Eclipse, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way..."

Eclipse didn't answer, instead, she charged straight at him, and instantly, their hands were locked together in a struggle of who was strongest. Eclipse fired her jet boosters up more to try and push him back, but Jet Optimus, having larger boosters, fired his up more, and succeeded in pushing her back, and soon tossed her toward a wrecked building. Eclipse was smashed against the hard surface of the building, and her circuits crackled and sparked at her back. She hissed in pain, but she smirked mentally. She acted as if she had a hard time getting up, and then collapsed against the building, panting a bit tiredly as a fair amount of Energon and oil leaked from places in her back.

She chuckled mentally _"This is nothing for me, I've gotten damaged much worse." _She smirked mentally _"Too bad Prime doesn't know that."_

Jet Optimus soon landed gently in front of Eclipse, and split back into Optimus and Jetfire. Jetfire turned to Optimus "What should we do with her sir?"

Optimus sighed and looked from Jetfire, to Eclipse "I say we take her to headquarters, see if we can any information from her."

Jetfire sighed and walked over to Eclipse, put a pair of stasis cuffs around her wrists, and helped her up. "C'mon sunshine, let's go." He said with a bit of sarcasm before combining back with Optimus.

Jet Optimus soon scooped Eclipse up, fired up his boosters, and headed toward the Autobot's main headquarters.

Eclipse looked unhappy, but mentally, she couldn't have been happier _"I won't let you down Megatron, Starscream, just you wait... I'll show these Autobots to never underestimate a Femme EVER again."_ She thought as she mentally chuckled darkly.

Starscream hovered a good distance away with Skywarp, watching as Jet Optimus flew away with Eclipse in his arms. Starscream smirked, and transformed into his alt-mode, flying back toward the Decepticon Palace with Skywarp following behind him.

* * *

**Feel free to review! Critiques are welcome, Flames are not.**


	5. Insightful Interrogation

**Mi-chan: Moar plot bunnies have struck! Moar chapters for you gaiz! Hooray! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or its characters, Hasbro does. I do own my OC's though, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Insightful Interrogation

Eclipse was sedated upon arrival of the Autobot base so they could take care of her injuries. They didn't want her to cause too much trouble during the repairing process.

When Eclipse was fully repaired, she was carried back to a cellblock of the base where the prisonors usually resided.

Elsewhere, Hot Shot escorted Red Alert to the Med-Bay...

"I've told you already Hot Shot, I'm FINE." Red Alert insisted as they walked into the large Med-Bay.

"I'm not going to take any chances Red. You need to rest and wait for Ratchet to look you over." he insisted.

"This is rediculous..." he said in a slightly peeved tone.

"Take it easy Red." Hot Shot laughed slightly "Just because you're a Medic, doesn't mean you don't need check-up's every once in awhile."

"Oh ha ha, very funny..." Red Alert said in an unamused tone.

Hot Shot just smiled at him innocently before Ratchet walked into the room.

"Long time no see, Red Alert." said Ratchet as he walked in, seeing his former student leaning against the berth.

"Ratchet..." Red Alert acknowledged.

Ratchet smiled slightly "Don't look so irritated, it can happen to the best of us." he said noticing the slight crack on Red Alert's helm.

"Let's just get this 'check-up' over with." Red Alert sighed slightly.

Hot Shot could only smirk at Red Alert slightly as he watched him sit on the berth.

"Hot Shot!" called a familar voice at the entrance of the Med-Bay.

Hot Shot turned to see Jetfire, the shuttle Mech looking toward him at the entrance.

"What's up Jetfire?" Hot Shot asked as he approached the SIC (Second-in-Command).

"Optimus and I would like to have a word with you." he said in a bit more of a serious tone than usual.

"Uh, alright, sure..." he said before following after Jetfire.

They all met up in an office lounge area, Hot Shot facing Jetfire and Optimus.

"Is there something the matter, Optimus sir..?" Hot Shot asked him, a bit unsure.

"What happened at the City Hall? I know you were stationed there with Red Alert when the Decepticons began to attack the city."

"We ran into some trouble sir, some... Femme trouble..."

"Eclipse..?"

"Yes sir. She had planted multiple explosives in the building. When we caught her, or... thought we did... She knocked Red Alert out cold, and I was left to fight her off."

Jetfire snorted slightly "Well that obviously didn't end in your favor or the City Hall's..."

"With all due respect Jetfire, I did my best." Hot Shot defended with a bit more of a determined tone.

"It's alright Hot Shot. I know you did your best. Just tell us what happened." soothed Optimus.

"To be honest Optimus, she could have killed me if she wanted too... Heck, my head could've gotten sliced clean off my shoulders."

This surprised Optimus and Jetfire, causing them to sit up a bit more.

"What happened? You two kiss and make-up?" Jetfire asked sarcastically.

"She knows me, from a long time ago... And I know her..." he said, ignoring Jetfire's sarcastic remark.

"Uh, you DO realize I was being sarca-"

"I didn't kiss her Jetfire! We only had a small talk before she left and I got Red Alert and myself out of harms way before the building exploded!" Hot Shot defended, a bit more frustrated, a slight disheartened look in his optics.

"You said you two knew each other... How is that?" asked Optimus curiously.

"I think she used to be an Autobot, called Saphire. I only knew her for a day when we were younglings, but it was a day that's pretty hard to forget. She was a good kid... Her and I played together one day and became friends... After that, I never saw her again. Until now that is..." he sighed slightly "Now she's a Decepticon, a totally different person. But for some reason, she didn't want to hurt me..."

"It's possible she still thinks of you as a friend, we could use that to our advantage." Optimus said thoughtfully.

"An advantage? Like in battle?" Hot Shot asked a bit cluelessly.

"No. An advantage we can use right now." said Optimus.

"Huh?"

"She's here Hot Shot, Eclipse. Optimus and I captured her after we fought her off. The Decepticons abandoned the battlefield shortly after she had lost the fight. It's not uncommon for the Decepticons to be less than merciful toward their comrads once they're captured." Jetfire told him. "I doubt there'll be a rescue anytime soon."

Hot Shot stood up "Seriously?! She's here in the base?!" he said in slight excitement and shock.

"Now now, take it easy Hot Shot..." Optimus soothed.

"Optimus, you HAVE to let me talk to her! I have to know why she became a Decepticon!" Hot Shot said with determination in his optics.

"And you will, soon. She's recharging at the moment, but the sedative should wear off in 30 minutes time. Once she's more awake and alert, we'll begin questioning her." Optimus explained. "Don't worry Hot Shot, you'll be one of the first to talk to her. I will call you to the interrogation room when we're ready for you to talk to her."

Hot Shot settled slightly, nodding, straightening slightly "Thank you, Optimus sir."

Optimus nodded "You can wait here if you like or go about your business here in the base, I'll call you the moment we're ready to receive you." he said before he stood up along with Jetfire.

"Try not to get TOO antsy about seeing your 'girlfriend', Hot Shot." Jetfire said with a hint of sarcasm before he and Optimus made their leave.

"She's not my girlfriend..." Hot Shot mumbled with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the two leave.

"Do you HAVE to tease him like that?" Optimus asked Jetfire as they walked down the hallway, raising a slight optical ridge at his SIC.

"Nah... But I do enjoy getting the kid all riled up, sir." Jetfire smirked, causing Optimus to involuntarily chuckle.

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

Eclipse awoke slowly and a bit groggily. She sat up slightly, holding her helm in one of her servos.

"Primus... They could've gone without using the sedative..." she said in slight annoyance at the gentle pounding sensation she had in her head.

She sat up fully, against the wall that the cell's berth was attached too. She closed her optics and waited for the gentle pounding in her head to go away.

When it did, she sighed softly in relief, stretching out her muscle cables. She was surprised her injuries were fully taken care of since there was very little strain on her back.

"They certainly treat their prisonors with more respect than we do with ours..." she commented thoughtfully.

She smirked slightly and leaned back against the wall of the cell's berth, waiting for the Autobots to arrive.

About 15 minutes later... Three Autobot guards walked into the cell, causing Eclipse to crack an optic open, a slightly bored look on her face.

She opened her optics with a devious smile as one approached her with stasis cuffs while the other two held electric rods in case she decided to escape.

"This is certainly no way to treat a Femme, boys. Why don't you just offer your arm and escort me where I need to go~?" she taunted, causing a guard to growl slightly and slap the stasis cuffs on her wrists.

"Yeah right, just because you're a Femme, doesn't mean we'll go easy on you." said the guard that had put the stasis cuffs on her, taking out a remote and pointing it at the stasis cuffs, adjusting the range of motion she could have with the cuffs on the remote.

"We're ready to move." the Mech told the two other guards with the electrical rods, forcing Eclipse off of the berth.

Eclipse was walked to the interrogation room with one guard holding onto her arm, one guard in front of her, and the other behind her.

She was shoved inside of the interrogation room and forced to sit down, one guard with an electrical rod remained behind with her.

Eclipse held a monotone face, leaning against the back of the chair, waiting to see who would arrive first.

Optimus was the first to walk in, unsurprisingly.

She smirked at the Autobot Leader when he sat down "Long time no see, Prime. I'm surprised you still have a guard in here. Afraid to have a spark-to-spark chat?" she taunted.

Optimus was quiet for a moment before looking to the guard "Leave us." he told the guard. The guard nodded and handed Optimus the remote to the stasis cuffs before he left.

Optimus put the remote in his subspace before leaning on the table slightly, his hands folded together. He was quiet for a long moment, seemingly studying her facial expression before he spoke.

"Do you know why you're here, Eclipse?"

"Because I attacked your city, as well as you and your Second-in-Command. Now you're here to get what information you can out of me." she stated.

"No. First and foremost, I want to get to know you better as a person."

"So you can break me down into nothing. Sorry Prime, but you'll have to kill me first." she stated with a monotone look on her face.

Optimus took out a datapad and looked to her "We don't have any information on you as a person Eclipse. Except for the fact of you being the Decepticon's secret weapon, and being Third-in-Command of the Decepticons. We'd like to know more about you."

"We? You and the rest of the Autobots?" she questioned with a raised optical ridge.

"Mainly myself, and a few others, not the entire faction."

"You can ask all the questions you want, Prime. But there's no guarantee I will answer them truthfully or even answer them at all." she told him seriously.

"I won't be the one asking the questions, Eclipse."

Eclipse raised an optical ridge slightly before hearing the room's door open and shut again. She turned to see Hot Shot, his optics swimming with various emotions, but his face remaining monotone like hers.

Optimus stood up and looked to Hot Shot for a moment, both of them having a silent conversation with their optics before Hot Shot nodded and took a seat where Optimus had sat.

Optimus handed Hot Shot the stasis cuffs remote and datapad before leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Eclipse and Hot Shot stared at each other for awhile before Eclipse finally spoke with a slight smile.

"Well you're certainly a sight for sore optics... And I don't mean that in a flirtatious way either... In all honesty, I'd rather you be the one asking the questions, than anyone else here." she smiled slightly.

"And why is that?" he asked, his face remaining montone.

"Maybe because I can tell you're more sincere than the others. Optimus Prime hides behind a facemask, and so does his Second-in-Command. You don't hide behind anything, I can read you better than those two. And you're not as stoic-faced as the guards either..." she paused for a moment before speaking again "Also, you're one of the few friends I've had in my lifetime... Even if it was only for a day."

Hot Shot's expression seemed to soften "What happened Eclipse..?" he wondered in softer tone.

"Explain what you mean by that."

"You were an Autobot when I met you, what happened?"

She was quiet for a long moment before she spoke "It won't be the answer you're looking for."

"How do you know what answer I'm looking for?" he wondered "I just want to know why you went over to the Decepticon side."

"You want me to tell you that I was an Autobot once, that I enjoyed my life, that something tragic happened to change me. To change me enough to decide to go over to the Decepticon side and get revenge for something that the Autobot faction had wronged me for..." She watched a slightly shocked expression go across his face. She looked to him seriously "That's not the truth, Hot Shot. I was never an Autobot. I've been a Decepticon ever since I was birthed."

Hot Shot was quiet for a moment before becoming serious again "Why were you in the city I had lived in when we were younglings? To steal supplies?"

"No, Energon. But it was my Father's job, not mine. I tagged along because no one else could take care of me at the time."

"Where was your Mother? Was she-"

"No, she worked a lot more than my Father did when I turned one-thousand."

"It must of been tough for you, not seeing your Mother that often."

Eclipse propped her feet up on the table and leaned her chair back slightly, not taking her optics off of Hot Shot "I suppose... It wasn't all that hard. I saw her enough."

From behind the two-way mirror, Optimus and Jetfire looked out onto the interrogation room.

"She's becoming more comfortable with him..." Jetfire said thoughtfully, a bit astonished at how much her demeanor had changed when she had started to talk to Hot Shot versus when she had talked to Optimus.

Optimus walked over to a monitor nearby that showed Eclipse's sparkbeat from inside the interrogation room.

"Not only does she seem relaxed on the outside, she's quite relaxed on the inside according to these readings." Optimus stated.

Jetfire continued to look out onto the interrogation room "Well, let's just hope Hot Shot can keep her more relaxed and talking. The more we can learn from her, the better..."

"Where are your creators now?" Hot Shot asked.

Eclipse put her feet down onto the floor again and leaned back against her chair "Offline... In the Well of All Sparks." Eclipse said, her face turning a bit more serious.

"I'm sorry... What happened to them?" Hot Shot pressed in a bit more of a soothing tone.

"...They were murdered. But I don't think that should come as a surprise to anyone. In times of war, death is just around the corner." she said, her demeanor changing slightly, seeming a bit more intimidating and not as relaxed.

Hot Shot noticed the almost instant change in her demeanor and realized he had touched a nerve, deciding to dig a little deeper.

"How were they murdered?" Hot Shot asked, realizing he had pressed a bit too far when her face turned even more monotone than it had been.

Eclipse looked over Hot Shot's shoulder, staring ice-cold daggers into the two-way mirror, causing Jetfire to shudder from behind the mirror since she was unknowingly staring directly into his optics.

"Well that escalated quickly..." Jetfire commented, rubbing the back of his helm slightly with a slight sweat droplet on his helm.

Eclipse continued to look at the two-way mirror "That's none of your business." before Hot Shot could say anything, she turned to him "I'm not talking to you either, Hot Shot." she looked toward the two-way mirror once again "If you think I'm going to be telling Hot Shot anything that personal while you're listening, Optimus Prime... You're greatly mistaken."

"How do you know he's even listening in on this conversation, Eclipse?" Hot Shot asked, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"I'm not stupid, Hot Shot. I know the moment I walked in, I tripped the sensors located inside the walls. My entire body was scanned without my optics so much as seeing or sensing the scanners. There is a high chance Optimus Prime is behind that two-way mirror, monitoring my sparkwaves and fluctuations to determine whether I'm telling a lie or telling the truth. He could even see how calm or angry I am if the fluctuations and sparkwaves move in a certain pattern. I'm always prepared for anything, even capture and interrogation." she said looking deep into his optics with hers.

Hot Shot was silent for a moment before he shut down the data-pad, if he admitted Eclipse was right, it could be game over. There could be a chance she'd never trust him again. But if he tried a different approach...

"What if we could talk more privately then? Without the two-way mirror? Without this room?" he asked her, causing her to look at him a bit questioningly.

Jetfire was stunned at this "What is he DOING?" he whispered harshly.

"I don't know... Let's just wait and see what happens." Optimus said calmly.

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that?" Eclipse wondered with a raised optical ridge.

"The cellblock has energy shields that can seperate the prisonor's berth area from the rest of the room. It's mainly for agressive prisonors that need to be seperated from the Mech that steps into the room to give them their daily rations. We also offer therapists or counselors to help our captives stay calm and collected." Hot Shot explained.

Eclipse's confused expression melted into a smirk, her optics seeming to shimmer slightly "Are you saying you're going to be my therapist, Hot Shot?" she said in a bit more of a teasing and sarcastic tone.

Hot Shot chuckled "Well, I can always see what I can do for ya. After all, we are friends aren't we?" he smiled.

Eclipse laughed slightly "Friends? I'll admit we used to be friends at one time, but you're more of an aquiantence or interrogating officer than a friend." she said in slight amusement.

"You said that I was one of the few friends that you've had in your lifetime. We can always rebuild that small yet meaningful friendship we once had. You just have to let me in again." Hot Shot said with compassionate optics.

Eclipse looked long and hard into his optics before sighing slightly, smirking at him slightly "You're welcome to try, Hot Shot. But don't be too broken sparked if I turn on you."

"Funny, I didn't think we were a couple yet." he smirked, being fairly sarcastic.

Eclipse genuinely laughed at this, smiling at him "Yet? Seems to me you have high expectations for me."

"Seems to me you think I'm the high expectation." he retorted.

Eclipse blushed slightly at that, not having been prepared for that remark. Though the blush being quickly replaced by a smirk "In your delusional dreams..."

Hot Shot only smiled, a bit of a triumphant demeanor about him. He wanted Eclipse to be able to relax and open up to him, which seemed to be happening rather quickly. He was going to show her that he could still be her friend, that she could trust him. Though, he would still be cautious, keep his guard up. Because she is, after all, a Decepticon.

Eclipse chuckled "I think we're done for today, Hot Shot." her face turned a bit more serious when she glanced over his shoulder at the two-way mirror once again "It would be wise to talk to your superiors about what has transpired..."

"I'm guessing you won't say anything else then if I ask you anymore questions?" Hot Shot smiled slightly.

Eclipse merely smirked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked before walking out of the room and handing the stasis cuffs remote to the guard before he walked into the observation room where Optimus and Jetfire were.

"What were you thinking?!" Jetfire asked incredulously "Her THERAPIST?! You're no 'Therapist'!"

"Hey, if it will get her to trust me more, don't you think we should do this?" Hot Shot replied, looking to Optimus "Optimus, I really think that if I continue to see her, talk to her, she'll open up more. Maybe even come over to our side."

"Hot Shot, I don't know if I can allow that." Optimus responded "I think you've made it clear that there is something more that could develop between the two of you if you continue to talk to her."

"But Optimus, it was totally harmless! I was in no way 'flirting' with her. Besides, I know that it wouldn't work out even if I did have a crush on her, which I don't if I might add." he sighed "I was only being playful, I promise." he said, looking sincerly into the Autobot Leader's optics.

"She's a Decepticon, Hot Shot, even if you did get her to open up, there's no guarantee she would switch sides. Even if you two did become the best of friends." Jetfire lectured sternly.

"You HAVE to let me try, Optimus! Please." he pleaded with the Autobot Leader. "I'll always have my guard up, like I always have in the past. I'll be smart about all of it."

Optimus was quiet for a moment "...Alright."

"What?!" Jetfire said in shock while Hot Shot's face lit up in happiness.

"However..." Optimus spoke a bit more sternly "It will not be all the time. I still need you on the battlefield, Hot Shot. You're a good warrior, and I have you on my team for a reason. Any vital information regarding Eclipse or the Decepticons that you gather will be shared with myself, regardless. Is that understood?"

"It'll be tougher to balance both jobs, but I can do it. You can count on me, Optimus." Hot Shot said with a smile and determination in his optics.

"And while you may already know this, I'm going to make this very, VERY clear... You are NOT to engage in a deep intimate relationship with Eclipse. Being her friend is where it stops, and ends." Optimus stated even more sternly than before.

Hot Shot nodded and saluted "Yes sir."

The three Mechs made some small talk after the serious conversation before they went for an Energon break.

Eclipse was returned to her cell, and was given her ration for the evening.

Soon enough, she found herself in a relaxed, yet guarded, recharge.

* * *

**Feel free to review! Critiques are welcome, Flames are not.**


End file.
